


Why Elrond chose Legolas for the Fellowship

by palanotar (telemachus)



Series: Rising-verse [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Gen, Marriage Proposal, embarrassed legolas, thranduil is not in possession of all the facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telemachus/pseuds/palanotar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.......and not a more experienced elf warrior, healer, loremaster, or something. I mean, seriously, Glorfindel, Erestor, Elladan, Elrohir - no, choose the one from Mirkwood, you know nothing about, oh, except he has a track record of 14 out of 14 prisoners lost. good choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Elrond chose Legolas for the Fellowship

**Author's Note:**

> fic posted for non-AO3-writer, hence the pseud.  
> started as an epilogue for a joint fic, about thranduil parenting (still wip), but style so different we're posting it as a stand-alone.

Legolas climbs the steps towards his meeting with Lord Elrond with much trepidation, though he is careful not to show it. Elrond, he is glad to see, is alone. This meeting is going to be awkward enough without any witnesses.

“My Lord Elrond, greetings. Thank you for agreeing to see me privately.”

“Welcome Legolas. What can I do for you? I see you bear a letter. Is it from your father?”

“Yes my lord, it is. Though now I am in Imladris, and have seen how things are, it shames me to give it to you, but it was my father’s command that I should.”

“Come now Legolas, what is this? Perhaps you had better let me read this letter. My thanks.”

Legolas hands the scrolled parchment to Elrond, and retreats to the corner of the room, looking at the floor. Elrond unseals the letter and begins to read aloud.

“’King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm, to Lord Elrond of Imladris, greetings and may the stars shine on your house forever.‘ A promising enough beginning...”

“’Though the years since we last met are many, I wish you and yours well.’ First time for everything I suppose... What is it you want Thranduil?”

“’In these darkening days, an alliance between our kindred peoples may to be the advantage of all.’ What is it you are ashamed of in this letter Legolas? Ah, wait I see...”

“’The bearer of this letter is my son Prince Legolas. He is an Elf of many fine qualities –bravery, intelligence and compassion not the least.’” Elrond looks up at Legolas, who is standing as still as the statues, if a statue could be said to be mortified. Elrond perceives nevertheless that Legolas is radiating disbelief.

“’He, like your daughter, is now of more than marriageable age. I wish to propose the alliance between our realms is sealed by the marriage of my son Legolas, and your daughter Arwen, of whose beauty I have heard great reports.’ Well, now. This is unexpected. Thranduil seems to be assuming that our alliance is already agreed, although I would certainly send him aid if he needed it and it was in my power. But the key issue here, I deem, is a different sort of alliance. This then is what you believes shames you, Legolas? Come, tell me your thoughts on this, and then I will tell you mine.”

“Lord Elrond,” stammers Legolas, “I knew when I came here that my father’s letter proposed marriage between me and the Lady Arwen, but I did not know what I have now seen for myself, that she is in love with the Dunadan Lord Aragorn.” Legolas pauses, flushing. “The Lady Arwen is even more beautiful than I had been told, but I have no wish for an arranged marriage. Despite my father’s words, I did not expect to find my One in Imladris. For when have love and duty ever run together thus? I do not wish to marry one who loves another. If I could, then I would wish to one day find my One for myself. ”

Elrond paces over to the window and looks out, sighing. “I cannot say that I am entirely happy with this betrothal to Aragorn, but nor will I utterly oppose it. For if I did so I would doubtless lose the love that Arwen still has for me. “

Elrond turns back to look at Legolas. “None of the paths of the future are without bitterness for me, Legolas. If all we plan should come to pass, and Sauron overthrown, and Aragorn crowned King of Men in Gondor, then Arwen will choose to be his queen, and will become mortal, and be sundered from me forever. Only if our hopes fail, and Aragorn were to die would Arwen come West with me, fleeing the destruction of all we have built. For Legolas, the doom of the peredhel is such that my children must take ship with me when I leave Middle Earth, or else they will become mortal, and die here. Legolas, I could not allow Thranduil’s plan for you and Arwen to proceed, even if both your hearts were willing, for the time of the elves draws to an end, be the next age good or ill, and I will not linger in Middle Earth for many years more.”

“We are agreed then, my Lord Elrond, that this matter is best forgotten.”

“Yes. I believe that would be for the best. I perceive though, that you are still troubled by something. What else is there? Are you concerned about the reaction of your father?”

“Yes my Lord. I fear he will be wroth with me for failing in my duty, and doubtless he will think ill of me for failing to attract the Lady Arwen more than a mortal Man. He will not like this news. I do not want to go back to Mirkwood bearing it.”

“I see.” Elrond paces again, pondering how many jewels or casks of wine will be necessary to smooth over this potential slight to the honour of Thranduil. Finally an idea comes to him.

“Well then, I propose that you should join the fellowship that will accompany the ringbearer. That is an honourable task, and one of which your father should not think ill. I will send some powerful member of my household, such as Erestor or Glorfindel, as emissary to Thranduil, with the news. They can offer any military aid that may be required as well. What do you say? The fellowship will walk a dark and dangerous road. Mithrandir will lead, but Aragorn and Gimli the dwarf will also be in the company, can you bear that?”

“My Lord Elrond,” Legolas looks profoundly relieved. “I think that a most excellent suggestion and I gratefully accept. I have no quarrel with Aragorn, nor yet with any Dwarf, though my father would doubtless hate to hear me say so.”

“Good, let it be so, and let this other matter be forgotten.” Elrond places the letter in the fire.


End file.
